Don't Marry Her
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Angelo Cavallieri a tout pour être heureux : un restaurant renommé, des amis exceptionnels et une petite amie adorable. Mais lorsque l'idée de mariage dont Angelo ne veut pas entendre parler germe dans l'esprit de sa belle, il est obligé de trouver une solution... Et si cette solution s'appelait Andrea Riddaren? [UA - Yaoi - DMxAphrodite, divers pairings]
1. Lundi 3 mars 2014

Bonjour~

Je suis ravie de renouer avec le fandom Saint Seiya et de vous présenter cette nouvelle fic à l'occasion de mon anniversaire sur le site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Don't Marry Her est une chanson de The Beautiful South.

Note: le yaoi arrive dans le chapitre suivant. Ceci est plutôt un prologue pour situer les événements et planter le décor.

Bonne lecture, laissez-moi vos avis ;)

* * *

Don't Marry Her

Chapitre I : Lundi 3 mars 2014

Il est plus de vingt heures lorsque Shina enfile son manteau, ferme son sac et quitte son bureau, quelques crayonnés et échantillons de tissus sous le bras.

En quittant le bâtiment, elle passe saluer son ami et collègue Myu, qui lui aussi reste souvent tard au bureau, pour peu qu'il travaille sur quelque projet passionnant.

-Tu pars déjà? s'étonne-t-il.

Elle confirme d'un signe de tête et remarque, amusée:

-Il est déjà tard, tu sais?

Myu, les sourcils froncés, lève les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de son plan de travail.

-Oh, mon Dieu, oui… Je vais encore avoir une scène en rentrant…

-Ne fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait! Vu comment ça se termine généralement…

-Vous devenez indiscrète, mademoiselle Argento… fait Myu avec un clin d'œil.

Shina rit puis ajoute:

-Bonne soirée!

Avec un dernier sourire, elle quitte le bureau de son ami, descend les escaliers et, par l'arrière-boutique, quitte le magasin pour retrouver sa voiture.

Elle met le contact, le moteur ronronne. Deux secondes plus tard, son portable retentit et elle abandonne son projet de rejoindre l'infernale circulation parisienne pour se lancer dans des fouilles archéologiques à la recherche du fauteur de trouble.

Elle finit par le dénicher et décroche.

-Shina?

-Hm? Marine? Tu vas bien?

-Oh ça, oui, je vais bien!

La meilleure amie de la jeune créatrice est visiblement surexcitée.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Devine?

-Me dis pas que t'es enceinte!

-…Non, pas encore. Tu n'es pas loin.

-Pas encore? Ca veut dire quoi, ça?

-Lia vient de me demander en mariage!

Shina ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et un malaise commence à grandir en elle.

-Oh, c'est… C'est sérieux?

-Ouiii! Je te jure, c'était tellement romantique, je… Ah, je suis si heureuse!

-Oui… C'est… Super… Vraiment. Félicitations.

-Dis, tu es occupée? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir? Sinon, tu peux passer à la maison, on a une bonne bouteille pour fêter ça!

-C'est gentil, Marine, mais… J'ai eu une longue journée, je quitte à peine le bureau. Je suis fatiguée.

-Mais…

Elle coupe la voix déconfite de sa meilleure amie en disant, essayant de rire:

-Et puis je préfère vous laisser la soirée en amoureux. Aiolia risque de m'en vouloir si je m'incruste dans votre nuit de fiançailles, tu ne crois pas?

-Mouais. concède Marine.

-Tu vois, je le savais! Allez, file t'occuper de ce pauvre chaton! Je passerai demain, c'est promis.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier!

-Tu auras le droit de me harceler toute la journée pour me le rappeler.

-Parfait. Alors à demain!

-Amusez-vous bien…

Shina raccroche et fourre le portable dans son sac. Elle contemple un moment son volant, hébétée.

Marine se marie.

Marine et Aiolia vont se marier.

Shina est à la fois ravie pour son amie, et égoïstement très triste, voire désespérée que rien ne vienne de son côté.

Cela fait presque cinq ans qu'elle a rencontré son compagnon actuel, presque autant qu'ils sont ensemble, quatre ans qu'ils cohabitent et trois qu'ils ont acheté un appartement à deux…

Pourtant, à chaque évocation de mariage, Angelo se rétracte, change de sujet ou l'esquive d'une pirouette ou d'une boutade.

Ce qui inquiète Shina. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi le mariage semble tant rebuter son compagnon, alors qu'il s'agit pour elle de quelque chose d'important pour deux personnes qui s'aiment. Et elle ne doute pas qu'Angelo l'aime, mais le fait qu'il semble si réticent la contrarie.

Elle s'était fait une raison: le mariage n'était pas nécessaire pour vivre heureux avec la personne qu'on aime. D'ailleurs, Aiolia et Marine filaient le parfait amour sans cet engagement, jusqu'à présent.

Mais sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie lui avait rappelé qu'au final, le mariage est presque une évidence après plusieurs années de vie commune.

Pourquoi, alors que les deux couples ont plus ou moins la même ancienneté, Angelo ne veut-il toujours rien entendre?

Shina peut concevoir qu'il ait peur de s'engager… Mais ce n'est pas comme si leur couple n'était pas stable…

Elle ne comprend vraiment pas.

Elle inspire un grand coup et se pince les joues.

_Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille. C'est pas le moment de provoquer un accident._

Elle se concentre à nouveau sur la route, les rues parisiennes qu'elle emprunte presque machinalement, pour finalement atterrir dans le XVIème, Rue Passy.

Elle se gare et, après un dernier encouragement mental pour avoir l'air aussi normale que possible, elle monte les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au quatrième étage, devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Angelo.

Elle le trouve dans la chambre, affairé à boutonner sa chemise, les sourcils froncés en une moue concentrée qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver sexy.

Il termine son œuvre et s'admire dans le miroir faisant face à la porte. Il la remarque alors, et s'apprête à la saluer chaleureusement…

Mais son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il voit la mine qu'elle arbore.

-Ca va? fait-il, soucieux.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les sépare et place ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite amie.

Il cherche à l'embrasser; elle évite son regard.

-Non, ça ne va pas. conclut-il tout seul. Une mauvaise journée?

-Non, ça s'est très bien passé au boulot.

-Alors quoi? Dis-moi…

Il prend un peu de recul et la toise, la mine contrariée, cherchant la cause de son état.

Elle semble hésiter, en proie à un conflit intérieur.

-Tu vas être en retard…

-Je m'en fiche, personne n'aura de reproche à me faire, c'est moi le patron. Tu passes avant tout.

Elle reste silencieuse encore un moment. Ses yeux finissent par s'embuer de larmes qu'elle tente de refouler de toutes ses forces.

Elle déteste avoir l'air aussi misérable.

Elle sait qu'elle est pitoyable, en ce moment-même, qu'elle est aussi incroyablement égoïste de vouloir demander à Angelo plus que ce qu'il n'est en mesure de lui donner alors que leur vie est déjà parfaite.

-Marine et Aiolia se marient…

-Oh, sérieux? Lia s'est jeté à l'eau? Cool. Tu l'aurais vu, ça fait une semaine qu'il harcèle Milo, Kanon et Aio pour savoir si il allait gérer, et tout… Et quoi, c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil?

Shina ne sait pas ce qui la retient de le carboniser sur place.

Sa façon de demander si c'est cela qui la met dans un état pareil… Il a parlé d'un ton tellement condescendant, c'est insupportable!

-Non. réplique-t-elle, tranchante. En soi, je n'ai aucun problème avec le mariage de Marine, je suis même très contente pour elle. Tu vois, c'est avec le fait de se marier que toi, et non moi, tu sembles avoir un problème.

Le silence tombe sur la pièce.

Angelo n'est pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Elle est en train de l'accuser de ne pas vouloir l'épouser?

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi Marine va-t-elle se marier, avoir des enfants, et que moi je n'ai pas droit à ça? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire ce plaisir?

-Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants tant qu'on n'était pas mariés, déjà? demande Angelo, incrédule.

-…Moi! rétorque Shina. Tu veux des enfants? Très bien, épouse-moi.

-Tu t'entends? Je savais pas que t'étais si pressée…

-Si pressée? Pressée? Ca fait cinq ans, Angelo. Cinq ans! Je ne crois pas que ce soit prématuré de parler de mariage et d'enfants! On aurait déjà pu en parler il y a deux ans, ça n'aurait pas été trop tôt, mais Monsieur ne semble jamais disposé à discuter de choses aussi fondamentales!

-Un putain de papier avec deux signatures, ça te paraît indispensable pour vivre comme un couple marié? Je croyais que le romantisme, c'était pas ton truc.

-Mais en quoi ça te dérangerait? Tu n'es pas sûr de m'aimer assez pour t'engager, c'est ça?

-Raconte pas de conneries…

-Alors dis-moi! Donne-moi une bonne raison!

-… C'est tellement cliché…

Elle reste interdite, il la fixe.

Elle s'apprête à lui hurler autre chose.

Non merci, ses tympans ont suffisamment donné pour ce soir.

Il attrape sa veste de costume dans la penderie, quitte la chambre en l'enfilant et claque la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

Elle est restée seule dans la chambre, incapable de bouger.

Elle déteste quand ils se disputent.

Elle déteste quand, après s'être énervé un bon coup, Angelo reprend son calme et met fin à la conversation avec un flegme presque indifférent, réalisant le premier qu'ils se querellent pour des conneries.

Elle déteste ces moments-là parce que c'est toujours lui qui a le dernier mot.

oOo

Angelo s'est rageusement assis dans sa voiture.

C'est qu'elle a vraiment réussi à l'énerver, avec ces histoires. Histoires complètement superflues, en plus.

Lui n'a jamais compris l'engouement des filles pour le mariage. Pas la moindre motivation n'est valable à ses yeux. La seule explication qu'il a trouvée, c'est que les femmes sont méfiantes et qu'elles espèrent avoir plus de garanties de garder leur homme en se l'attachant juridiquement.

Enfin, c'est pas vraiment Angelo qui a trouvé cette explication, c'est Milo.

Avocat.

Suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que le mariage est la principale cause de divorce.

Il a vu suffisamment de couples arranger leurs affaires chez lui avant le mariage, c'est beau, tout est joli, les papillons, les arcs-en-ciel, tout ça. Il a vu ces mêmes couples, quelques années après, revenir le voir et se déchirer devant lui pour la garde des enfants, la maison, les meubles.

Et Angelo ne veut pas finir comme eux, certainement pas.

En plus de cela, simple observation: depuis que l'arrière-grand-père d'Angelo a divorcé de sa première femme pour épouser sa maîtresse en secondes noces, plus aucun premier mariage n'a été heureux. Que ce soit le grand-père, le père… Ils ont tous les deux respectivement perdu leur première épouse ou divorcé après deux ou trois ans de mariage.

Ce serait trop bête de mettre fin à une belle histoire comme celle d'Angelo et Shina seulement pour "honorer" la tradition familiale.

Mais ça, c'est tellement ridicule qu'il ne veut même pas s'imaginer le dire à Shina. Qui croit à ce genre de choses, franchement?

De quoi il aurait l'air s'il avançait cette raison?

Mais bref, ce n'était pas le problème.

Il a compris avant même qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot que sa prochaine phrase serait: "si tu ne m'épouses pas, je pars". C'est le genre de choses qu'après cinq ans de vie commune, on peut parfaitement anticiper.

D'accord, sous l'effet de la colère, elle peut dire beaucoup de choses.

Mais souvent, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Angelo a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il est hors de question qu'il l'épouse, c'est clair, établi, et il ne reviendra pas là-dessus. Un simple pressentiment qui lui dit que se marier signerait la fin de leur histoire. En plus de l'absence totale de raisons valables.

Mais il est hors de question qu'il la perde, ça aussi, c'est parfaitement évident.

Or, puisque les deux solutions semblent parfaitement antinomiques, il ne lui reste qu'une solution.

Il se gare dans une rue et sort de sa voiture.

De fait, il est un peu en retard. Mais de tout le personnel, seuls Dante et Charon lui en feront amicalement la remarque. Les autres ont trop de respect pour le patron d'Il Maschera.

Il attrape son portable dans une poche et compose un message, destiné à sept personnes.

Demain, à midi, dans son restaurant, Angelo réunira un conseil de guerre.

* * *

Vous avez déjà essayé d'écrire une dispute sur Unchained Melody (Righteous Brothers, la musique de Ghost)? Moi oui. Et franchement, j'ai failli changer le scénario et les faire se réconcilier T-T

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre!

A la prochaine pour le deuxième ;)


	2. Mardi 4 mars 2014

Buongiorno a tutti ~

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Une partie du scénario est inspirée du film "Un plan parfait" mais s'en éloignera dès le prochain chapitre.

Note: merci pour le bon accueil réservé au premier chapitre :) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et vous inspirera pour des reviews :3

Concernant ce chapitre : le voile est levé sur l'entourage d'Angelo et ils sont une longue discussion ensemble au sujet du problème d'Angie. Juste comme ça, petite info pour les fans de Milo qui se sont déjà manifestées dans le premier chapitre: il apparaît enfin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre II : Mardi 4 mars 2014

-Kanon? fait la voix de Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce.

L'écho lui répond. La pièce située au premier étage est complètement vide, dénuée de meubles, de rideaux, de n'importe quel objet. Les murs, actuellement peints de blanc, transpirent la sobriété.

Seul au milieu de cette salle qui semble d'autant plus grande qu'elle est vide, un homme est assis. En tailleur, à même le sol, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête nonchalamment appuyée dans ses mains, il fixe le vaste mur blanc qui lui fait face, en proie, visiblement, à une intense réflexion.

-Kanon? répète le nouvel arrivant.

-Hum? l'interroge l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus en tournant la tête vers la porte.

-Il est onze heures trente. Il est temps de te préparer. A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller comme ça…

-Aller… Oh.

Apparemment, Kanon a oublié qu'il a un rendez-vous à midi. Il admire un moment ses vêtements.

Il porte un vieux jean usé et maculé ça et là de taches de peinture, de même que son t-shirt trop large d'un blanc grisonnant.

La tenue de travaux de Kanon Gemini.

Très peu adaptée à une réunion dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Avec des amis, d'accord, mais il se doit d'être présentable en toutes circonstances.

-Onze heure trente, tu dis? répète Kanon avec une moue contrariée.

Le blond confirme d'un signe de tête.

-On n'a plus le temps de repasser à la maison… réalise Kanon en se levant d'un bond, horrifié.

Rhadamanthe semble s'amuser quelques instants de la panique de son compagnon, un discret sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles.

-Ton costume t'attend dans la voiture… dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Kanon lui saute au cou et s'exclame:

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

Il l'embrasse, rapidement et amoureusement, mais le blond l'écarte peu après.

-Bien, maintenant que le problème vestimentaire est réglé, parlons du second problème.

-Lequel?

-Le tien.

-Ah… Mon problème…

-A quoi réfléchissais-tu si profondément?

-La cafétéria. répond Kanon, dépité.

-En quoi est-ce un problème? s'étonne Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanon pousse un long soupir démoralisé.

-Je ne veux pas que ça ressemble à une cantine, ni même à une bête cafétéria… Plutôt à une salle de réception, quelque chose de beau, de moderne, avec un petit côté intemporel… Le genre d'endroits où on pourrait organiser des cocktails, où des collègues pourraient se retrouver pour un dîner d'affaires,… Le contexte de la galerie est classe et s'y prête bien, et comme je compte travailler en partenariat avec Angelo comme traiteur –il faudrait peut-être que je lui en parle, d'ailleurs– je trouve que ce serait super… J'ai bien quelques idées de plan, d'agencement en tête, mais rien n'est encore définitif… Et j'ai peur de ne pas trouver le mobilier adéquat.

-Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais quand tu as dit à l'architecte que tu te chargeais de l'intérieur… soupire Rhadamanthe.

-Oui, j'en suis conscient. acquiesce Kanon.

-Et je sais que ça ne te fera pas plaisir parce que tu aimes ton indépendance et ta liberté… Mais tu vas devoir lui demander conseil.

-Tu crois? fait Kanon, renfrogné.

Rhadamanthe opine.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dans la chambre d'ami parce que je ne supporterai plus de t'entendre parler d'architecture dans ton sommeil, oui, ça me semble indispensable.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du blond, qui trouve un écho chez son amant.

-Je l'appellerai sur le chemin. J'espère qu'il saura se libérer rapidement. Mais, pour les meubles…

Rhadamanthe semble hésiter à parler mais se décide finalement:

-Je connais un designer talentueux… Mais… Enfin, c'est un ami, il nous fera un prix.

-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, qu'il nous fasse un prix? ronchonne Kanon, outré à l'idée que son amant prenne le côté pécuniaire de la chose plus en compte que son perfectionnisme.

-Tu ne referas pas ton comptable… sourit Rhadamanthe. Mais il est vraiment doué et il se fera un plaisir de collaborer avec toi puisque c'est moi qui vais le lui demander. Et donc nous serons contents tous les deux. N'aie pas cet expression dubitative: tous ses travaux sont de véritables œuvres d'art et tu pourras ainsi mettre en avant le travail d'un jeune artiste supplémentaire.

-… Tu sais que même si je voulais, je serais incapable de te résister?

-Oui, je sais. rétorque Rhadamanthe avec un sourire. Et je sais aussi que nous allons vraiment être en retard et que tu portes toujours tes guenilles.

Le regard de Kanon change d'expression et passe de la satisfaction à l'urgence.

-Quelle voiture? demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Rhadamanthe le suit avec moins de précipitation et annonce:

-La mienne.

Ils quittent la galerie d'art en rénovation et s'engouffrent dans la Porsche Cayenne de Rhadamanthe.

Béni soit le flegme anglais.

Parce que voir Kanon se tortiller pour ôter ses vêtements et s'appliquer pour enfiler son costard sans le froisser en aurait achevé plus d'un.

oOo

Angelo guette les retardataires à la porte de son restaurant. Lorsqu'il voit débarquer la Porsche Cayenne de Rhadamanthe en trombe dans la rue, il sourit.

Kanon et sa ponctualité… Il a au moins la chance que Rhadamanthe soit à ses côtés pour lui rappeler d'arriver avec moins d'un quart d'heure de retard.

Angelo voit bientôt la tête bleue de Kanon émerger de l'habitacle, puis celle de Rhadamanthe du côté du conducteur.

-Vous êtes en retard! sourit Angelo.

Kanon répondit à son sourire en lui faisant la bise tout en s'engouffrant dans le hall du restaurant. Rhadamanthe quant à lui salue l'Italien d'un:

-Alors le Rital, on est désespéré?

Angelo lui répond d'un grognement et les guide dans la salle du restaurant, bien que Kanon et Rhadamanthe connaissent le chemin.

Il leur indique une table pour huit, déjà occupée par cinq personnes.

Elles se sont levées et les deux retardataires les saluent toutes.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais plus ponctuel que Rhadamanthe… commente un homme aux longs cheveux bleus, aussi ondulés qu'indisciplinés.

-On se passera de tes commentaires, Milo… grince le blond, amusé, en s'installant aux côtés de Kanon, face à Milo.

-Messieurs… les interrompt un serveur aux cheveux châtains en pétard. Vos apéritifs.

-Le service est toujours aussi impeccable, ici, c'est dingue… commente la copie conforme –à quelques détails près– de Kanon, Saga.

-Les serveurs ont été bien formés. acquiesce Angelo.

-Le patron par contre… fait Milo avec un clin d'œil.

-…Est quelqu'un de très bien! assure l'Italien.

Le serveur, Dante, suit l'échange tout en déposant un verre devant chaque convive.

Les coupes sont remplies d'un liquide translucide aux nuances orangées. Leurs bords ont été trempés dans la liqueur et recouverts de sucre.

-Saurons-nous un jour ce qu'il y a dans ces apéritifs? demande Gabriel en admirant la substance ambrée qui danse dans le verre qu'il fait tourner entre ses longs doigts pâles.

Angelo affiche une moue désolée.

-Le patron n'aime pas divulguer ses secrets… A votre santé.

Il porte la boisson à ses lèvres le premier, imité par ses amis. A la fois doux et brûlant, sucré et fort, l'alcool coule dans sa gorge et lui laisse un goût d'agrumes en bouche.

L'un des invités, grand brun, avec de grands yeux verts et un sourire qui témoignait de sa grande gentillesse, regarde Saga d'un air désolé et dit:

-Je plains les élèves qui vont devoir te supporter après avoir bu ça…

-Quelle réputation tu me donnes, Aio! le réprimande Saga. Je sais parfaitement me tenir après un verre… Même si c'est un verre de cet apéritif…

-Tu donnes cours cet après-midi? s'intéresse aussitôt Gabriel.

-Cette question serait-elle chargée d'un sous-entendu selon lequel il est rare que les profs travaillent? réplique Saga. Bien sûr que j'ai cours. D'ailleurs, je me sauve à 13 heures. Vu la circulation monstre qu'il va y avoir pour rejoindre le lycée, je préfère prendre des précautions.

-De toute façon, je crois que personne ici n'a vraiment l'après-midi à me consacrer… remarque Angelo. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de nous commander le menu lunch à tous. Et je rappellerai au premier qui protestera que tous ici répètent sans arrêt que chaque plat est divin dans ce restaurant. ajoute-t-il avec un sourire meurtrier.

-Aucun de nous n'oserait protester. Nous avons bien trop peur de subir les foudres du patron… ironise Rhadamanthe.

Le susdit patron lui sourit puis reprend:

-Venons-en au fait… Lia… C'est ton mariage qui me pose problème.

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé, le moins âgé de la bande, fronce les sourcils et ses yeux verts se teintent d'incompréhension.

-Par la même occasion, félicitations. continue Angelo.

-Heu, merci… Mais je ne comprends pas…

-Marine a téléphoné à Shina hier, apparemment, après ta demande. Et l'annonce de votre mariage a fait réfléchir Shina… Mais elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de réfléchir, pour le coup. Elle est rentrée à la maison complètement dévastée, et elle m'a engueulé parce que je ne suis pas enclin à me marier, le ton est monté… Il paraît que je n'aurai pas d'enfants si je ne l'épouse pas, aussi… Elle était super énervée, au bord de la crise de nerfs et à deux doigts de me menacer de partir, je crois… Enfin j'en passe et des meilleures. Je suis parti bosser et à mon retour elle dormait. Elle a fait semblant de pas m'entendre revenir, quoi.

Le silence tombe sur la table. Puis Milo prend la parole.

-Bha… Epouse-la. dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

-T'es pas sérieux, là… grogne Angelo.

-C'est la solution pour résoudre vos problèmes, puisqu'elle semble y tenir à ce point. approuve Saga.

-Mais j'ai aucune envie de me marier, moi!

-Pourquoi? l'interroge simplement Kanon.

Angelo s'offre un moment de réflexion.

-…Parce que… Parce que ça sert à rien! –Désolé Lia.– J'ai pas besoin d'un papier pour avoir l'autorisation de l'aimer et de vivre ma vie avec elle, j'me donne l'autorisation tout seul, merci bien! Et puis j'ai pas envie de tout faire foirer parce qu'on se sera marié… Tu le dis toi-même, Milo, c'est souvent quand on se marie que ça casse.

-Certes, concède Milo, dans l'impossibilité de réfuter ses propres arguments. Mais dans ton cas, ça risque bien de casser si tu ne te maries pas.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui te rebutes. intervient Aiolos. Tu as peur de t'engager, ou bien tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec elle?

-Tu sais de nos jours, Aio, c'est pas parce que tu te maries que tu passes le restant de tes jours avec ce même conjoint.

-Affirmatif. renchérit Milo, à peine blasé par tous ces divorces auxquels il avait participé.

-Je n'ai pas peur de m'engager, reprend Angelo. C'est une étape qui peut faire peur, j'imagine, mais je n'ai pas peur, je suis sûr de moi et de mes sentiments, mais je n'en ai simplement aucune envie. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt…

-Je peux te citer la liste des avantages fiscaux qu'i se marier, si tu veux. le coupe Rhadamanthe.

-Non merci, ça ira, comptable infernal… Je ne conçois simplement pas ce que ça apporterait à ma vie de me marier.

-Ca ne changera peut-être pas ta vie à toi, mais la sienne oui, apparemment. constate Gabriel. Et même si ça ne t'apporte rien, ça ne te fera pas de mal non plus, alors tu peux bien faire une entorse à tes principes pour rallonger l'espérance de vie de votre couple qui a visiblement chuté depuis hier soir.

-Tu sais que j'aime ta diplomatie, Gaby? le félicite Milo.

-Si c'était aussi simple, bien sûr que je le ferais!

-En quoi est-ce compliqué? demande Aiolia.

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'assister à une cérémonie, de signer un papier, alors que j'aurai la certitude que je serai en train de signer la fin de notre couple. J'ai le pressentiment que me marier ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et vous ne m'enlèverez pas cette idée.

-Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de ça?

-…

Il ne peut quand même pas leur dire… Qu'il croit à cette stupide superstition… Une malédiction qui frappe les Cavallieri, c'est tellement insensé, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas de croire à une connerie aussi monumentale!

…Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il y croit. Enfin non, il n'y croit pas. Bien sûr que non… Il est juste terrorisé. Il ne peut pas se marier, parce qu'il y aura toujours ces deux mots pour l'empêcher de profiter de son mariage: "et si".

Et si c'était vrai?

Et si ça lui arrivait aussi?

Et si plus rien n'allait?

Et si dans un an ils divorçaient?

Comment vous pourrir la vie avec quatre lettres.

-Je ne peux pas me marier… Parce que si ça se trouve, ça aura le même effet que sur mon père, et mon grand-père… Et mon arrière-grand-père… Ils se sont mariés deux fois, tous, et la première fois a foiré. A chaque génération. Y a de quoi avoir une appréhension, nan?

-Non. lui répondent les sept autres d'une même voix.

-Ca va, pas la peine de tous me regarder avec un sourcil relevé! boude Angelo.

-Sérieusement, Angelo… Tu es superstitieux, toi?

-C'est pas de la superstition, c'est juste… Je m'interroge, quoi. Je me dis que ça pourrait très bien m'arriver aussi, comme ça pourrait ne pas m'arriver.

Autour de la table, sept regards perplexes le dévisageaient.

-Mouais… C'est psychologique. conclut Saga.

-Et il vaut mieux pas trop s'aventurer sur le plan psychologique, avec Angelo. recommande Kanon.

-On pourrait arrêter l'humour et être sérieux, là? C'est un problème important.

-Ah mais j'étais sérieux, Angie… Oui, d'accord, j'arrête. préfère ajouter Kanon devant le regard assassin de son ami.

Ils marquent tous une pause, et finalement, Milo recommence à parler:

-Bon. On est bien d'accord que tu ne veux pas te marier mais que tu veux avant tout rester avec Shina?

Angelo acquiesce.

-Et que pour ce faire, poursuit Milo, tu es prêt à tout?

-Sauf à me marier.

-J'y viens. Tu ne veux pas te marier avec Shina parce que tu es persuadé qu'un premier mariage est voué à l'échec, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait. Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de résumer et commencer à donner des idées, ce serait cool…

-J'ai la solution à ton problème! annonce fièrement l'avocat sans tenir compte de la pique de son ami désespéré. Puisque c'est le deuxième mariage qui est heureux, marie-toi avec quelqu'un d'autre en premières noces!

-…Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te servir cet apéritif.

-Hé! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus résistant à l'alcool! Je suis parfaitement sérieux.

-Tu te rends compte de l'énormité de ce que tu racontes? l'interroge Kanon.

-C'est pas des conneries. Si ça peut rassurer Angelo que Shina soit sa deuxième épouse, c'est tout à fait possible.

-Développe, s'il te plaît. intime Gabriel, les sourcils froncés.

Il connaît bien son amant et a l'habitude de ses frasques, mais généralement Milo lui-même ne se prend pas au sérieux lorsqu'il sort quelque chose d'aussi improbable…

-Il y a moyen que tu contractes un mariage express. Au Danemark, c'est possible. Tu te maries et tu divorces dans le quart d'heure qui suit. Tu peux même le faire avec un…Ou une étrangère dans ton cas. C'est génial, non? Ca réglerait tous tes problèmes.

Angelo fait la moue. Visiblement, il n'est pas encore complètement partant mais l'idée le séduit…

-Attends, attends. Si Shina l'apprend, et elle l'apprendra si on se marie, dans la paperasse et tout ça, je suis mort.

-C'est peut-être ce qu'il entendait par "ça réglerait tous tes problèmes"… propose Rhadamanthe avec détachement.

-Tu t'attardes sur les mauvais détails. élude Milo. Je suis ton avocat, je peux m'arranger pour faire disparaître tes contrats de mariage et de divorce des dossiers français lorsque je les recevrai. Et personne ne sera au courant que tu as été marié, à part toi et l'heureuse élue.

-C'est possible? s'étonne Angelo.

Milo lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Avec un bon avocat, tout est possible!

-… Je sais pas, ça m'ennuie quand même, c'est comme si je la trompais.

-Oui, bon, personne ne te demande de le consommer, ton premier mariage, non plus! fait Milo en roulant des yeux.

L'Italien se tait et pèse le pour et le contre.

En contre, il y a le fait qu'il va devoir mentir et presque tromper Shina. Il faut qu'il trouve une volontaire. Il y a aussi ce voyage au Danemark qu'il devra justifier… Et au final un deuxième mariage. Pour quelqu'un qui n'en voit pas l'utilité, c'est assez paradoxal.

En pour, il y a la conjuration de la poisse familiale, la résolution de son différend avec Shina, et donc la pérennité de leur couple et plus que probablement un ou plusieurs enfants à venir. Du bonheur en famille qui se profile à l'horizon.

-Bon… Si tu es sûr que c'est sans risque au niveau juridique et administratif, je veux bien tenter l'expérience… Ah, et encore une chose, si il y a le moindre problème, si Shina l'apprend ou qu'il reste des traces dans mon dossier lors de mon second mariage, je… Je te transforme en carpaccio

-Parfait! Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à te dégoter une jolie épouse danoise… conclut Milo avec un sourire entendu.

-J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut… annonce Kanon.

-Tu connais beaucoup de jeunes et jolies Danoises? s'offusque faussement Rhadamanthe.

-Une, trésor. réplique Kanon en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après quoi, il dégaine son Iphone de la poche de sa veste de costume bleu nuit et farfouille un moment dans ses photos, jusqu'à en trouver une où l'on peut le voir lors d'une exposition dans la galerie, aux côtés d'une jeune femme blonde au teint pâle, arborant un beau sourire, resplendissante dans une robe rose tirant sur le rouge. Elle est mince, élancée et son regard est de saphir.

-Qui est-ce? demande aussitôt Milo lorsque Kanon présente le portable à son voisin, Angelo.

-Une sculptrice danoise que j'ai révélé en France. Elle se fera une joie de me faire plaisir en retour… Elle s'appelle Thétis.

Angelo admire un moment la photographie et il ne tarde pas à sourire légèrement, approbateur.

Kanon ajoute un dernier commentaire:

-Je ne m'y connais pas, mais… Elle est jolie, non?

oOo

Ils sont tous partis après avoir remercié Angelo pour un délicieux repas, comme toujours. Saga a retrouvé ses élèves, Aiolos est parti se reposer avant d'affronter la nuit de garde à l'hôpital, Milo est retourné à son cabinet, Gabriel à son bureau. Aiolia a été appelé pour une urgence dans un haras à l'extérieur de Paris. Kanon est reparti méditer face à son mur désespérément blanc et nu quant à la décoration future de la cafétéria, tandis que Rhadamanthe a décrété qu'il s'attellerait à la compta du restaurant tout l'après-midi.

Et Angelo est repassé du côté du personnel d'Il Maschera.

Même s'il était le patron, il aimait rester simple serveur ou chef cuisinier. C'était en cuisine qu'il avait fait ses armes, et s'il était très satisfait d'avoir pu ouvrir son propre restaurant et d'élargir ses compétences professionnelles, il restait un cuisinier dans l'âme. Et rien, dans ses nouvelles activités, ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec sa passion.

Ni avec la vaisselle du service de midi.

Il termine de ranger les cuisines avec ses employés et amis.

Dante, qui s'est chargé de la remise en ordre de la salle, entre dans la cuisine et, sur ordre d'Angelo, se dirige vers son patron.

Celui-ci semble un peu contrarié et hésite à lui parler, mais se décide enfin après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Pas un mot de ce que tu as entendu à Shina ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Amusé, le jeune Italien sourit et réplique:

-Je n'ai rien entendu…

-Oh, parfait…

Le brun tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie, mais lance par-dessus son épaule:

-Au fait… Quand est-ce que tu pars au Danemark?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre et les nouveaux personnages qui font leur apparition!

N'ayez crainte, Aphrodite/Andrea arrive dans le chapitre suivant 8D


	3. Jeudi 20 mars 2014

Bonjour~

Désolée du temps que j'ai mis avant de poster! Le mois a passé à une vitesse... Comme j'ai terminé ma fic principale, Twelve's Quest (Hetalia), je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire Don't Marry Her. J'espère, du moins.

Disclaimer : les personnages nommés appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Andrea (Aphrodite) arrive enfin! Ne vous en allez pas tout de suite après son apparition, cependant. Andrea est un prénom mixte et ça peut prêter à confusion... Mais il s'agit bien d'un homme. Soyez rassurés.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre III : Jeudi 20 mars 2014

Angelo dépose sa valise dans le hall de l'appartement.

Shina le suit de près, bras croisés, la mine triste, emmitouflée dans un large pull de laine bordeaux, comme si l'absence de son compagnon lui donnait déjà froid avant qu'il ne parte.

Il est onze heures du matin, Angelo décolle à quatorze heures et il est bientôt temps qu'il se rende à l'aéroport.

Il se retourne vers l'Italienne. Fait la moue et la prend dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu et surtout, pour la réconforter.

Elle cale sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme et entoure sa taille de ses bras.

Elle murmure:

-Tu es sûr que Kanon a vraiment besoin de toi?

-Ecoute, je ne vais pas faire faux bond à Kanon alors que Milo et Saga ne sont pas disponibles…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas aller faire là-bas? T'y connais rien en art, en quoi tu vas pouvoir le conseiller?

-Justement, je n'y connais rien… Je ne me rendrai pas compte du travail qu'il y a derrière les œuvres que nous verrons mais je ferai part de mon avis d'amateur à Kanon, et si c'est moche je ne me gênerai pas pour le dire. Il préférerait y aller avec Rhadamanthe, crois-le bien, mais il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller les travaux… Milo a plusieurs audiences au tribunal cette semaine et Saga ne peut pas abandonner ses élèves… Mais deux jours, ce n'est pas si long, hum?

Pour toute réponse, elle serre un peu plus son compagnon par la taille, tandis qu'il lui caresse les cheveux.

C'est la seule excuse qu'ils ont trouvée. Kanon et Angelo se rendent officiellement au Danemark pour que Kanon visite quelques expositions et décide si oui ou non, il exposera ces artistes dans la galerie.

Officieusement, Angelo se rend au Danemark tout seul –il ne fallait pas espérer que Kanon manque l'avancement des travaux pour lui, non plus– pour épouser Thétis et divorcer en un quart d'heure. Un chouette petit city-trip en perspective.

Shina s'est un peu calmée au cours des deux semaines qui ont suivi son pétage de plomb. Angelo ayant été plutôt distant la première semaine, elle s'est rendu compte de combien elle a besoin de lui et combien il a été contrarié par leur discussion.

Pour elle, il n'y a aucun doute que cette petite escapade est aussi un bon moyen pour Angelo de changer d'air après les deux semaines tendues qu'ils ont passées. Et elle en est d'autant plus triste.

Certes, tout est de sa faute –même si elle n'est pas prête de l'avouer– mais elle est vexée qu'il l'abandonne pour aller passer deux jours à l'étranger sans elle.

Ils se séparent, il l'embrasse.

Il s'empare de son trench-coat gris et l'enfile, saisit la poignée de sa valise, se retourne.

Il échange à nouveau un long baiser avec sa compagne puis lui tourne le dos.

-A dans deux jours! lance-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller.

oOo

Il attend quelques minutes devant la porte de l'immeuble.

Puis la Porsche de Rhadamanthe se gare en douceur juste devant lui. Le conducteur en sort et prend sa valise en charge, tandis qu'il s'installe à l'arrière.

-Salut. fait-il à l'adresse de Kanon.

-Salut! répond Kanon avec enthousiasme. Prêt pour le grand jour?

-Kanon… Je ne me marie pas vraiment…

-Ah si. C'est tout à fait comme un mariage.

-C'est un mariage blanc. Donc ça ne compte pas.

-Peut-être, mais si tu te dis que ça ne compte pas, tu n'en as pas fini avec ton problème, que tu te maries aujourd'hui ou pas. Essaie de te convaincre que ce sont tes véritables premières noces.

-Je vais essayer, ouais…

-Tss… Je savais qu'on aurait dû t'organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon.

-Sans façon! Il sera encore temps quand je me marierai pour de bon …

-Effrayé? s'amuse Kanon.

-Y a de quoi, non?

-C'est bien mal nous connaître, voyons…

Rhadamanthe reprend sa place et adresse un signe de la main dans le rétroviseur à Angelo.

Enfin, ils démarrent et prennent la direction de l'aéroport Charles de Gaule.

oOo

Angelo gare le chariot sur lequel il a déposé sa valise et plié son manteau devant la ligne rouge du guichet de la SAS Scandinavian. Il doit faire enregistrer ses bagages, et vu qu'il est à l'avance, il a de la chance: il n'y a qu'une seule personne avant lui.

Il s'agit d'une femme mince et élancée, aux longs cheveux d'un bleu glacé. Elle porte un impair beige long et un pantalon noir. Une écharpe grise est lâchement enroulée autour de son cou. Sa valise est assez petite et ne tarde pas à être enregistrée. Cela fait, la propriétaire salue l'employée de la compagnie aérienne et s'en va, faisant désormais face à Angelo qui peut admirer ses yeux bleus et son teint pâle.

Elle continue sa route, et passe à côté de lui en lui adressant un sourire.

Angelo avance vers le guichet et remplit la procédure d'enregistrement. Après quoi il reprend son manteau et se déleste du chariot désormais inutile.

Il est midi. Il lui reste deux heures avant son vol.

Etrangement, il n'a pas faim. Il résiste à la tentation des restaurants et autres sandwicheries qui jonchent l'aéroport.

Il échoue finalement dans un Starbucks et commande un Caramel Macchiato, qu'il déguste, la mine sombre, devant la porte qui le mènera à son avion peu après.

Il observe les avions qui décollent, non loin. Qui atterrissent.

Tous ces gens qui rentrent chez eux ou qui en viennent, qui retrouvent leurs proches ou qui les quittent. Tous ces visages heureux, parmi lesquels son regard morne à la limite de l'incendiaire jure affreusement.

oOo

-Bon voyage avec la SAS Scandinavian, Monsieur Cavallieri. le salue l'hôtesse après avoir vérifié son billet et sa carte d'identité.

-Merci…

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu que son voyage sera bon.

Au cours des deux heures précédentes, devant la porte de départ, il a eu l'occasion de ressasser sa décision, de retourner ses idées dans tous les sens…

Il est franchement réticent, maintenant.

Après tout, Shina n'a pas relancé le sujet et elle a même plutôt l'air de se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'elle a faite.

Un mariage est-il donc vraiment nécessaire?

Il est assis dans l'avion.

C'est trop tard de toute façon.

Il ne peut plus reculer.

Il pousse un énorme soupir et éteint son portable.

Dans l'allée centrale, à hauteur de la rangée de sièges dont il occupe la place la plus proche du hublot, Angelo remarque du coin de l'œil une femme qui range son manteau et un porte-documents dans le compartiment au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'assied sur le siège voisin du sien. Il remarque que c'est la jolie femme qui le précédait au guichet.

Mais il n'y prête pas plus d'attention.

On annonce le décollage.

Il ferme les yeux.

Son estomac se noue d'appréhension.

Il inspire et expire profondément à mesure que l'avion se met à avancer puis à s'élever dans les airs.

-Hé? Vous êtes sûr que ça va? demande une voix à sa droite.

Il ouvre un œil. Constate que la femme aux cheveux bleus le regarde, visiblement soucieuse.

-Ca va… acquiesce-t-il. Je… Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pris l'avion et je suis un peu nerveux. admet-il devant le haussement de sourcil.

-Oh… Il vaut mieux éviter de prendre l'avion seul dans ce cas-là… Avec un de vos proches, cela se serait peut-être mieux passé. En tout cas, rassurez-vous: le décollage s'est déroulé à merveille, j'en ai rarement connus d'aussi réussis.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir l'habitude…

-Un à deux ou trois vols chaque semaine… acquiesce la jeune femme.

-Quel courage…

-C'est indispensable pour mon travail. élude-t-elle d'un signe de la main. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au Danemark? Raison professionnelle également?

-Non, non… Je vais… Voir une amie et faire un peu de tourisme.

Parler avec quelqu'un lui change les idées. C'est bien. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à ces nuages qu'ils traversent, à cette distance entre lui et la terre ferme.

-Oh, quelle chance… soupire sa voisine. A Copenhague même?

Angelo opine.

-C'est une ville magnifique, vous verrez.

-Vous la connaissez bien?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de visiter… Je l'ai traversée de temps à autre pour me rendre d'un hôtel à un lieu de travail. Ca s'arrête là. Mais ce que j'en ai vu m'a plu énormément.

-Vous travaillez là-bas?

-Pas pour le moment. Je prends l'avion demain pour Stockholm. Je suis architecte et je travaille un peu partout en Europe. Andrea Riddaren, pour vous servir!

-Angelo Cavallieri. répond l'Italien en saisissant la main tendue. Vous n'êtes pas de Paris, je me trompe?

-Pas du tout. Je viens de Suède. rectifie-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Angelo lui sourit en retour. Ils engagent la conversation sur leur profession respective.

Andrea est vraiment charmante. Classe, un peu garçonne dans ses expressions, ses attitudes et ses vêtements, très sympathique.

Finalement, le vol se passe bien mieux qu'Angelo ne l'a cru au départ.

oOo

Nouveau léger malaise à l'atterrissage. Mais heureusement, Angelo peut compter sur Andrea pour le distraire et le faire penser à autre chose qu'à cet estomac sensible à la gravité.

Lancés dans une grande conversation au sujet de la gastronomie, ils descendent de l'avion en même temps et se dirigent en bavardant vers les tapis roulants qui ne tardent pas à recracher leurs valises respectives.

Arrivés à la sortie de l'aéroport, Andrea s'arrête. Angelo l'imite.

Elle le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui tend la main.

-J'ai passé un excellent voyage. Merci, Angelo. Et bon séjour au Danemark.

Angelo serre la main tendue et bafouille, surpris d'être remercié:

-Heu, mais, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Je serais sans doute mort d'une crise de panique si vous n'aviez pas été là pour me faire la conversation.

Andrea rit un peu, puis se dirige avec un signe de la main vers une bande de places de parkings occupée par des taxis, non loin.

Angelo regarde alentours.

Il cherche une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qu'il a pu détailler sur différentes photos grâce à Kanon.

Des blondes, il y en a. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir leurs yeux. Et aucune d'entre elles ne ressemble de près ou de loin à Thétis.

Il sort son portable de sa poche. Peste contre l'engin qui met plus de temps que la patience d'Angelo ne tolère pour s'allumer.

Lorsqu'enfin le téléphone est prêt à l'emploi, c'est le rush. Au moins une dizaine d'appels manqués, autant de messages vocaux, une bonne vingtaine de SMS.

Tous de Kanon.

Angelo ne peut s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas.

Kanon aurait-il été découvert par Shina? Est-elle au courant de tout? Si elle a appris la vérité, ce n'est même plus la peine qu'Angelo se marie, leur couple est mort de toute façon.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir ou écouter le moindre message, son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Kanon.

Avec appréhension, Angelo décroche.

-All…

-Putain Angie! T'es où?

-A l'aéroport de Copenhague…

-Merde!

A l'arrière, Angelo entend la voix de Rhadamanthe grincer "je te l'avais dit, ça fait deux heures que t'essaies de l'appeler, forcément qu'il y est déjà".

-Changement de programme! annonce Kanon, apparemment en colère. Thétis est malade, elle est clouée au lit et ne peut pas sortir. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas venir te chercher, qu'elle ne sait pas te ramener chez elle et qu'il vaut mieux pour ta santé que tu ne loges pas chez elle comme c'était prévu à la base.

Angelo se croit soulagé. Il est de plus en plus réticent à l'idée d'épouser une étrangère et si cette dernière est indisposée, cela arrange ses affaires.

Mais très rapidement, il comprend ce que cela implique et le sens pratique parle avant son soulagement.

-Qu… QUOI? Et je suis censé dormir où, moi? Tu crois que j'ai un hôtel sous la main et des connaissances en danois pour me permettre de réserver une chambre?

-Hé, d'abord ils parlent tous anglais dans les hôtels, ensuite m'engueule pas, je ne fais que transmettre l'info.

-Bha merci, j'ai plus qu'à me trouver un pont ou à faire un remake de The Terminal pendant deux jours!

-Ou alors tu rentres.

-Cazzo mais non je peux pas rentrer! Si je rentre Shina va forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose! Et puis j'ai pas de billet avant demain, t'es malin, toi!

-Les billets, ça s'échange!

-Ah oui, et une fois à Paris, je fais qu…

-Excusez-moi… fait une voix hésitante à la gauche de l'Italien.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Angelo se tourne vers l'origine de la voix, prêt à lui balancer une belle tirade pour l'envoyer bouler. Mais sa bouche reste ouverte et aucun son n'en sort lorsqu'il constate que c'est Andrea qui vient de lui parler.

-… Oui? finit-il par demander.

-Vous avez un problème? Si vous n'avez pas d'hôtel, je peux vous recommander le mien et vous emmener jusque là en taxi…

Au téléphone, Kanon demande:

-T'as une touche?

-Non, pas vraiment… Enfin j'en sais rien, peut-être, mais…

-Bon. décrète Kanon. C'est parfait. Tu suis cette charmante personne jusqu'à son hôtel, tu te la fais, tu lui demandes un service, tu l'épouses et tu reviens demain comme prévu.

-T'es mala…

-Faut bien que ton voyage serve à quelque chose.

Angelo raccroche sans cérémonie, et, embarrassé, répond à Andrea:

-Ce serait… Vraiment gentil de votre part. Je suis désolé de vous retarder.

-Il n'y a pas de problème! assure l'autre avec un sourire avant d'appeler un taxi d'un signe de la main.

Ils chargent les valises dans le coffre de la voiture, puis s'installent tous deux à l'arrière.

Le taxi ne tarde pas à rejoindre la circulation plus dense de la capitale, tandis que les passagers discutent des circonstances.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous retrouvez livré à vous-même en pleine nature dans une ville qui vous est totalement inconnue?

-C'est cela… Heureusement que vous étiez là.

Angelo admire un moment la jeune personne qui est assise à côté de lui.

Peut-être que Kanon a eu une bonne idée… Au moins à moitié… Si l'Italien n'est pas chaud pour la seconde partie du plan de son ami, il est nettement moins récalcitrant en ce qui concerne la première…

Il est passé en mode chasseur… Même inconsciemment.

Kanon a raison.

Puisqu'il est sur place, autant en profiter pour mener à bien leur plan, avec les moyens du bord.

Et tant qu'à faire, avec une belle femme qui lui plaît vraiment –au moins un peu.

Il se sent comme attiré par cette beauté froide, nordique, glacée qui émane d'Andrea. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un coup de foudre, bien sûr que non. Il ne ressent pas d'amour. Il sait ce que c'est, l'amour, c'est ce sentiment qui l'a poussé à venir jusqu'à Copenhague pour avoir une chance de reconquérir sa belle, sa chère mais pas si tendre Shina.

Et ce n'est pas ça qu'il éprouve. Impossible d'éprouver cela pour quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine, qu'on vient de rencontrer. Au plus, il s'agit d'une attirance, d'un… Désir.

En aucun cas ce n'est quelque chose de sérieux.

Bien sûr que non.

oOo

Galant, Angelo se propose automatiquement pour décharger les valises.

Il les emmène dans le hall de l'hôtel toutes les deux, précédé par Andrea qui s'occupe déjà de se renseigner pour une chambre disponible.

Angelo la rejoint. Elle parle rapidement avec la réceptionniste, en danois. Il ne comprend rien à l'échange, si ce n'est que les choses n'ont pas l'air de bien se présenter.

Andrea se tourne finalement vers lui avec un soupir.

-Ils n'ont plus de chambre disponible.

-Pardon? s'étonne Angelo. C'est une blague, il est immense, cet hôtel…

-Il y a un sommet politique demain, le gratin loge ici. Ils ont des consignes de sécurité strictes et ne peuvent pas mettre certaines chambres à la disposition de n'importe qui. Celles qui restent sont déjà réservées.

-Merde. Bon, j'en ai marre, je retourne à l'aéroport et je rentre à Paris. Vous êtes bien gentille, je vous remercie, mais je me ba…

-Attendez… Il y a moyen que vous restiez. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons partager ma suite.

-Votre… Suite? répéta Angelo, calmé instantanément par la proposition et le sourire presque entendu qu'arbore Andrea.

Enlevez ce presque. C'est un sourire carnassier.

-J'insiste. Soyez le bienvenu à Copenhague.

Andrea salue en danois la réceptionniste après lui avoir signalé leur décision, puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur.

oOo

Andrea appuie sur le bouton, qui vire au rouge. L'ascenseur descend… Tandis que la colère de l'architecte monte en flèche.

Il a bien entendu.

"Vous êtes bien gentille…"

Gentille.

Pas gentil.

Gentille.

Avec cette saloperie de marque du féminin propre au français.

Il a remarqué, pendant le trajet, que quelque chose clochait.

Angelo a une manière étrange de le regarder. Il semble intéressé.

Ce qui est évident puisqu'Andrea est à tomber. Beau gosse, classe, cultivé, un véritable gentleman. Et gentil également, c'est vrai.

Gentil.

Pas gentille.

Il sait désormais ce qui ne va pas avec l'Italien. Depuis le début, il le prend pour une fille. Il l'a déshabillé du regard comme une fille. Il le regarde comme un prédateur regarde une jeune femme.

Il est persuadé qu'Andrea est une fille.

Ce qui est tout sauf compréhensible. Il porte une chemise blanche, une cravate –dissimulée sous son écharpe, mais soit– un pantalon, un long manteau et des chaussures d'homme. Il a un visage un peu androgyne, certes. Des traits fins, des cils bien fournis et un teint impeccable. Un corps svelte, élancé mais musclé.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce type, vraiment? Il doit être aveugle ou quelque chose du genre…

Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il est dragué comme une fille, mais il va se venger comme un mec. Comme l'homme qu'il est, plus précisément. Manipulateur, sournois et sadique dans les représailles. Il ne laissera pas Angelo s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Puisque l'Italien ne semble pas insensible à son charme et qu'il a l'air plutôt bien parti pour tenter de "la" mettre dans son lit, Andrea va rentrer dans son jeu.

Et le Parisien d'adoption comprendra que c'est lui, Andrea, qui mène la danse.

Toujours.

oOo

Angelo suit Andrea dans l'ascenseur, toujours porteur des bagages.

-C'est intime… remarque Andrea alors qu'ils sont obligés de se rapprocher pour pouvoir y entrer avec les valises.

Angelo ne répond rien, mais arbore un large sourire…

Et Andrea comprend qu'il a gagné. S'il persévère sur cette voie, l'Italien va tomber dans ses filets.

Et il regrettera amèrement son erreur.

Ils sont proches. Extrêmement proches. Leurs visages se sont rapprochés…

Angelo ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Il est comme hypnotisé par Andrea. Il est sur le point de l'embrasser…

Mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au troisième étage, sur deux gardiens de la sécurité.

Ils saluent les deux clients en danois, puis en anglais. Andrea leur retourne la salutation dans la langue scandinave et l'Italien préfère l'anglais.

Les deux vigiles s'excusent avant de leur rappeler qu'au vu des circonstances ils doivent se plier à un contrôle. Question de sécurité.

Andrea sort ses papiers et invite Angelo à faire de même. Les deux danois les contrôlent puis les interrogent quant aux raisons pour lesquelles ils sont là.

C'est évidemment Andrea qui se charge d'expliquer leur situation respective.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, les deux gardes s'effacent pour leur donner accès au couloir.

Angelo marche derrière son hôte, qui parcourt une dizaine de mètres avant de tourner dans un couloir perpendiculaire, au fond duquel une double porte peinte en bordeaux se détache du mur blanc.

Andrea s'arrête en face, et passe la carte qui lui sert de clef. La porte s'ouvre instantanément et il entre, tenant la porte à Angelo qui n'est pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin poser les valises.

-Bienvenue dans mon chez moi.

-Chez vous?

-Plus ou moins. C'est toujours cette suite que je réserve lorsque je suis de passage au Danemark.

-Oh… Vous… Ne logez que dans des suites?

-J'aime avoir de l'espace. Et un ersatz d'appartement lorsque je voyage. Et je dois dire que cela vient à point, imaginez si nous avions dû dormir dans le même lit!

S'en suit un petit rire, avant que l'architecte ne reprenne:

-Notez que ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire, mais puisqu'il y a un canapé-lit, le problème est réglé, n'est-ce pas?

Angelo ne sait pas trop quoi répondre.

_Elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait de passer une nuit avec moi. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? _Angelo ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Il se croyait fidèle… Bien qu'il ne soit motivé à se marier que pour la pérennité de son couple, il y a une part de désir qui s'est réveillée en lui, et qui n'a rien à voir avec la paperasse administrative.

Il a envie de relâcher la pression accumulée pendant deux longues semaines à Paris.

Il a envie d'oublier, un peu, son quotidien et ses problèmes.

Il a envie d'oublier qu'il a été assez con pour se laisser entraîner dans cette histoire.

Il a envie de ne pas être venu au Danemark pour rien.

Et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'une nouvelle proie.

Une nouvelle proie qui semble répondre à ses regards, ses appels, et son désir.

Il remise quelque part le jeune homme éperdument amoureux de Shina.

Il n'est plus qu'un prédateur, celui qu'il était avant de la rencontrer. Et il va s'amuser un peu.

Avec une jeune femme tout à fait alléchante qui a l'air d'être déjà entrée dans son jeu. Une femme qui l'a déjà rendu à moitié fou pour qu'il décide de s'abandonner avec elle.

De toute façon, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Et si c'est le cas, il n'aura qu'à dire que c'était une idée de Kanon.

-Bien sûr, si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, vous pourrez toujours venir me rejoindre… Si cette idée vous plaît à ce point. dit Angelo en suspendant son trench-coat au portemanteau de l'entrée .

Andrea se retourne sur lui, arborant un sourire qu'il veut au moins aussi carnassier que le regard que darde sur lui l'Italien.

Il sait qu'il a éveillé chez ce dernier un désir… Et qu'il croit que c'est toujours lui qui mène la partie, que c'est lui qui a allumé l'autre.

Sauf que c'est Andrea qui a décidé de le laisser penser ça. Parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il n'est qu'une fille en manque qu'il pourra aisément mettre dans son lit. Une proie facile.

Mais ce que le cuisinier ignore encore, c'est que non seulement il va se brûler à force de faire monter la température, mais qu'en plus il sera frustré, le pauvre petit, lorsqu'il découvrira que pendant tout ce temps… C'est un homme qu'il a dragué.

Or, son aveuglement quant à son genre pourtant évident pour qui sait voir prouve que c'est une femme qu'il s'attend à désirer. Donc il est hétéro.

Une bonne leçon, ça.

Non seulement il apprendra et n'oubliera pas de sitôt le genre de sa soi-disant victime, mais en plus, il saura qu'on ne se fait pas Andrea Riddaren comme ça. Il va le taquiner. Le frustrer.

C'est lui qui décide. Toujours. Quand il veut, où il veut.

Il a énormément d'amants. Mais jamais ce ne sont eux qui décident.

Et cette fois, Andrea décide de saisir la perche que lui a tendue Angelo.

Il s'approche de l'Italien, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur la peau que laisse apparaître sa chemise légèrement ouverte.

-Oui, elle me plaît… murmure-t-il. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal… A la laisser tomber.

Angelo n'y tient plus.

Il pose une main sur la joue d'Andrea, qui tressaille. Un sourire victorieux ourle ses lèvres mais Angelo n'a pas l'occasion de le voir. Il a cédé à l'appel du Nordique et l'embrasse. Andrea ne répond pas tout de suite à ce baiser, ce qui fait douter l'Italien. C'est alors l'architecte qui reprend le contrôle, qui prend la tête des opérations.

Il connaît la disposition de la suite. Il n'y a que des fauteuils et un canapé dans la première pièce. Mais cela importe peu. Si ses prévisions s'avèrent exactes, ils n'auront pas besoin de lit.

Il les fait toutefois reculer un peu, pour atteindre l'un des fauteuils.

Il garde le commandement. C'est Andrea qui fait tomber Angelo dedans et qui le recouvre de son corps, assis à califourchon sur les jambes écartées de l'Italien.

Il sourit à l'avance en imaginant la tête de son hôte lorsqu'il enlèvera sa chemise.

Il s'occupe d'abord de son manteau, qui glisse lentement le long de ses épaules et s'échoue au sol, découvrant la chemise parfaitement ajustée du Suédois.

Il rompt un moment leur baiser pour ôter son écharpe, arrachant un grognement peu satisfait à l'Italien qui fond de nouveau sur les lèvres pâles une fois qu'Andrea l'y autorise.

Ce dernier décide de faire durer le suspens en ouvrant négligemment la chemise d'Angelo, en premier lieu, tandis qu'Angelo laisse ses mains vagabonder dans le dos du Suédois, qu'il prend encore pour une suédoise malgré le corps musclé qu'il peut sentir sous ses doigts.

L'Italien envoie finalement valser sa chemise derrière le fauteuil, et enfin, Andrea s'attaque à nouveau à sa chemise.

Il dénoue sa cravate, mais ce détail ne semble pas percuter le cuisinier. Lentement, il libère chaque bouton, au rythme lent des mains de l'Italien qui caressent son dos, ses cuisses.

D'un geste plus vif, il se débarrasse de la pièce de tissu et se jette à son tour sur les lèvres d'Angelo. Après un moment de surprise, la réaction attendue survient. Angelo rompt leur baiser et écarte Andrea. Surpris, il contemple son buste. Ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Son torse définitivement plat.

La surprise se peint sur le visage d'Angelo, puis l'horreur. Et Andrea se retrouve par terre.

oOo

Pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt?

En une seconde, il revit tous les événements. La rencontre avec Andrea, au guichet. Il l'a toisé de bas en haut, mais n'a pas remarqué que ses chaussures italiennes étaient un modèle homme très peu féminin. Il n'a pas remarqué la démarche assurée et déterminée qui était celle d'un homme. Dans l'avion, lorsqu'il a parlé pour la première fois… La tessiture de sa voix, somme toute assez grave, ne conviendrait pas vraiment à une femme. Il aurait dû remarquer… La cravate, la bosse dans le pantalon, la chemise… Et l'absence de poitrine.

Le retour sur terre est dur. Il se sait hétéro et s'est pourtant laissé aveugler et séduire par un homme… Et a essayé de séduire ce même homme, et il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

Voilà qui lui apprendra à tromper sa compagne…

Andrea se relève, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Angelo passe une main sur son visage, se lève à son tour et enfile aussitôt sa chemise.

-Je suis désolé. dit-il.

-Ce que tu as vu ne te convient pas? demande Andrea. En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré ta tête, ça valait de l'or.

-Quoi? demanda Angelo. C'était une mise en scène? Pour me faire découvrir la vérité?

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. C'est franchement vexant, ce que tu as fait, Angelo.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je… J'aurais dû voir que vous… Tu… es un homme.

-Oublions cela. Notre petite aventure n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire, alors considérons cela comme un bon souvenir tous les deux. remarque Andrea en désignant l'entrejambe de l'Italien.

-Je viens d'embrasser un homme et j'étais résolu à lui faire l'amour et je devrais considérer ça comme un bon souvenir?

-Tu as un problème avec ça? Je veux dire, avec le fait que je sois un homme?

-Je suis hétéro.

-Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me trouver irrémédiablement sexy et attirant. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ne me dis pas le contraire.

-C'est un moment d'égarement… soupire Angelo. Mais je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, si ça peut te rassurer. La majorité de mes amis sont gay, et je l'accepte tout à fait.

-Parfait. assure Andrea. Ca n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, alors, chéri. dit-il, faussement désolé. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de rester ici, avec moi. Je ne te sauterai pas dessus, c'est promis. Je voulais simplement te donner une leçon, c'est chose faite, n'en parlons plus. Je me suis bien marré, je te remercie. Repartons sur une base amicale.

Il tend la main à Angelo, qui la serre avec un regard encore un peu enragé, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

-Je dois être vachement à bout… marmonna Angelo.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me fais manipuler depuis des jours par tout le monde. Par mes sentiments, mes potes, et puis par toi…

-J'avais une bonne raison de m'amuser un peu à tes dépens. Considère que nous sommes quittes. Et… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fais manipuler? Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'en tenir une sacrée couche sur le plan mental. Si tu veux, vide ton sac. J'ai quand même rien à faire d'ici demain matin.

-En quoi tu pourrais me conseiller?

-Sait-on jamais. Je refuse d'accueillir quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur dans ma suite.

-Quel argument de merde…

-Je te l'accorde.

Andrea se rhabille, ramasse son manteau et s'assied dans un fauteuil, invitant Angelo à faire de même dans celui qui lui fait face.

Et l'Italien ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il s'exécute, et commence à raconter toute l'histoire.

-Quand mon ami m'a dit que ce ne serait pas possible… Il m'a suggéré de te proposer de prendre la place de ma supposée femme… Je n'ai pas trouvé l'idée dérangeante, à vrai dire, mais je suis… Vraiment désolé.

Andrea acquiesça;

Parce qu'en plus Angelo avait tenté de l'utiliser…?

Décidément, il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Andrea avait une irrépressible envie de le tourmenter un peu…

* * *

Dès que j'aurai le temps, je posterai les tenues que les personnages ont portées jusqu'ici sur mes blogs (skyrock et wordpress). Il n'y en a pas beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça va arriver dans les prochains chapitres!

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère vous avoir offert un bon chapitre!

A bientôt, j'espère ~


	4. Samedi 22 mars 2014

Bonjour tout le monde !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: d'abord, désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour poster ce chapitre! Avec la rentrée, l'étude et ma flemme habituelle, j'ai pris énormément de retard et je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses!

Merci également pour votre soutien, vos reviews, abonnements, et votre intérêt!

Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (c'était un peu du free style puisque mon scénario restait évasif...) car il est constitué d'un long flash-back. Préparez donc vos yeux à l'italique... Il ne se passe au prime abord pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez...

Comme vous le devinez, j'aime toujours autant les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas :D

Bonne lecture!

P.S: la chanson qui m'a le plus marquée lors de la correction de ce chapitre : Memoria, d'Indochine.

* * *

Chapitre IV : Samedi 22 mars 2014

Finalement, deux jours se sont écoulés lorsqu'Angelo foule de nouveau le sol français, après un vol relativement agréable.

Il y a eu… Comme qui dirait quelques complications quant à son retour en France.

Les complications s'appellent Andrea Riddaren.

Son retard est entièrement de la faute de l'architecte.

La vérité, c'est qu'Angelo a été pris en otage par le Suédois.

oOo

_Jeudi 20 mars 2014._

_Non content de lui avoir fait la pire surprise de sa vie, en plus de lui avoir fait passer l'envie d'être infidèle pour le restant de ses jours, Andrea a tenu compagnie à Angelo tout l'après-midi, puis toute la soirée. _

_Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ils sont seuls, après tout, dans une ville inconnue. Ils ont fait un petit tour en ville et ont mangé ensemble dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, le soir, avant d'aller se coucher sans encombre ni allusion aucune. _

_Angelo peut dire sans mentir qu'il a relativement bien dormi, sur le canapé._

_Comme il l'a promis, Andrea n'a rien tenté. Il ne semble simplement plus intéressé. _

_Les… Complications, pour ne pas dire emmerdes, ont commencé le matin suivant._

_oOo_

_Vendredi 21 mars 2014._

_Il est 8 heures. Angelo sort de la salle de bain et découvre Andrea, lisant le journal en sirotant une tasse de café pour accompagner un petit déjeuner apporté dans la chambre. _

_Angelo prend sa valise fermée qui l'attendait dans un coin et enfile son manteau, avant de se préparer à faire ses remerciements et adieux à l'homme qui a eu la gentillesse de l'héberger. _

_-Tu vas quelque part? demande le Nordique par-dessus sa tasse de café. _

_-Hé bien, oui… Je rentre à Paris. Mon avion est à 11 heures._

_-Rectification. Tu ne rentres pas à Paris tout de suite et notre avion est à 13 heures. _

_-Je ne crois pas, non… J'ai vérifié hier soir, et je…_

_-Il y a un changement de programme. Tu rentres à Paris demain soir. Avion à 20 heures à Stockholm._

_-Qu'est… Ah, arrête ça… Je comprends rien à tes histoires. Merci de m'avoir hébergé et adieu. _

_-Tu ne comprends pas, en effet. Tu m'accompagnes à Stockholm avant de retourner chez toi. _

_-Et tu penses être en mesure de m'y obliger?_

_-Tu ne peux pas refuser._

_-On parie?_

_-Tu as une dette envers moi. _

_-Pardon?_

_Angelo regarde Andrea, véritablement perplexe. L'autre roule des yeux et lui lance:_

_-Je ne crois pas devoir te rappeler que les chambres de cet hôtel étaient toutes réservées… Pourtant, tu as dormi ici. Parce que je t'ai gracieusement hébergé. Je ne te demande pas d'argent, je ne veux pas de ton argent. Néanmoins, je compte bien être dédommagé. Il se trouve que j'ai une journée de travail chargée demain et qu'un assistant serait le bienvenu. Inutile de m'assassiner du regard, tu n'as pas le choix, ravale tes répliques cinglantes. J'ai téléphoné à la compagnie aérienne hier soir pour permuter ton billet de retour en aller pour Stockholm. Tout est en ordre et tu n'as plus le temps d'entamer les démarches pour pouvoir embarquer à 11 heures._

_Les yeux d'Angelo s'agrandissent. Il en lâche sa valise et son poing part s'écraser dans un mur, après avoir dangereusement approché le visage de glace d'Andrea.._

_-T'es vraiment un salopard d'égoïste, tu sais ça? crache Angelo._

_-C'était compris dans le lot, toutes mes excuses. Mais comme tu n'as de toute façon plus d'autre choix que de passer ces deux jours en ma compagnie, ravale ta bile et mange, s'il te plaît._

_-J'ai un restaurant. Je suis patron, bordel de merde! objecte l'Italien._

_-Il est suffisamment tôt pour que tu prennes des dispositions à ce sujet. Et que tu trouves une excuse pour justifier ton absence._

_Angelo choisit d'être pragmatique. Couvrir Andrea d'insultes ne servira à rien. Le Suédois est au moins aussi têtu que lui, il doit bien le reconnaître._

_D'un coup de pied rageur, il envoie sa valise de l'autre côté de la pièce. _

_Il hésite un peu. Appeler Kanon d'abord, ou Dante? _

_Rapide équation. _

_Il appelle Kanon._

_-Vous êtes… baille une voix endormie… Bien en ligne avec la tête désertée de toute conscience de Kanon Gemini. Veuillez laisser un message et surtout les gens dormir! Il est 8 heures du matin, nom d'un chien._

_-T'es pas censé travailler?_

_-Je suis censé me faire tout petit dans Paris pendant qu'un certain Italien de ma connaissance noie son chagrin amoureux dans les bras d'une belle Danoise. Non, je ne travaille pas, Angie, je peux pas être au champ et à la ville. _

_-J'ai un… Problème._

_-Oh, bien. Et sinon, quelque chose d'inhabituel à déclarer?_

_-Tu dois me couvrir. Je ne rentrerai que demain soir, finalement. _

_-Pas de problème! On a retrouvé des potes à moi en Scandinavie et on a quelques expos de plus à visiter. Rappelle-moi de téléphoner à Rhada pour le mettre au courant._

_-D'accord. Tu pourras gérer, par rapport à Shina? _

_-Mais oui! Et je relaie l'info aux autres. Merci de m'avoir réveillé et salut._

_-…Merci à toi… marmonne Angelo._

_Bon. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, appeler Shina._

_-Angie!_

_Rien à faire, l'accueil a été sensiblement plus chaleureux de ce côté de Paris. _

_-Buongiorno!_

_Bel effort. La voix enjouée, ce n'est apparemment pas son fort._

_-Tout va bien? _

_-Heu… Ouais ouais. Et toi? Comment tu vas?_

_-Ca va… Je suis allée manger chez Aiolia et Marine, hier soir. _

_Oh, l'excellente idée… pense Angelo. Si ça lui a de nouveau donné l'idée de se marier, je les tue._

_-C'est vrai? Génial… Dis… Hum… Je te téléphone parce qu'il y a un petit changement de programme._

_-Ah?_

_-Moui… Kanon a revu des amis à lui hier soir, et, bon, tu le connais… Ils ont discuté expos, tous ces trucs-là, et on en a un peu plus que prévu à voir. Donc je ne rentrerai que demain soir._

_Dans son bureau, à Paris, Shina se tait. Son visage se décompose, passant de la joie d'entendre la voix d'Angelo à la déception. _

_-…Bon. D'accord. Tant pis. Je vais te laisser. Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder._

_-T'inquiète pas, tu connais Kanon! Il n'est même pas encore tout à fait réveillé. _

_-Je comprends pourquoi ça va vous prendre si longtemps, alors. Amusez-vous bien…_

_-Tu es sérieuse? On parle d'expositions d'art, ma chérie… _

_Elle sourit, malgré elle._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi. lui assure-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche._

_Angelo soupire et se résigne à déjeuner avec son colocataire forcé._

_Toutefois, il n'en oublie pas Dante._

_-Restaurant Il Maschera, bonjour._

_-Bonjour, ce serait pour décommander le patron. _

_-Oh, Angie! Tu te plais tellement au Danemark que tu nous abandonnes un jour de plus?_

_-Deux, pour être exact. Je crois que je pourrai passer pour le service de demain soir, mais très tard. _

_-Pas de problème. Je te ferai un rapport de ce que t'as raté. Profite bien de ton séjour, patron!_

_Angelo grince des dents._

_-Ouais. J'espère retrouver mon restaurant intact._

_-Pas de souci à se faire, puisque Charon et moi sommes aux commandes!_

_Angelo sourit, sardonique._

_-On va dire que ça me rassure, hum? Je compte sur vous._

_Il met fin à sa troisième communication et se consacre entièrement à son petit déjeuner, se gardant bien de regarder Andrea ou de lui adresser la parole._

_Le Nordique, quant à lui, prend un malin plaisir à contempler son "otage" fulminer intérieurement._

_oOo_

_Ils marchent quelques minutes dans les rues de Stockholm. Andrea a demandé au taxi de les débarquer sur un axe fréquenté pour la facilité du chauffeur, et a ensuite pris la relève pour les guider dans la ville. _

_Arrivés devant un ancien immeuble de pierre à l'entrée impressionnante, d'une beauté architecturale indiscutable, Andrea s'arrête et sort une clef de sa poche. Il emmène ensuite Angelo à l'intérieur, empruntant les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. _

_-Bienvenue chez moi. _

_Angelo découvre un appartement moderne, épuré. Chaque objet, chaque meuble est une œuvre d'art, design. Il y a peu de couleurs vives, la plupart du mobilier oscillant entre le blanc, le bleu glacé et le gris clair. _

_Dans le hall aux murs tapissés de bibliothèques bien garnies, Andrea ôte son trench-coat brun et dévoile un pull de cachemire chocolat au col montant et un pantalon foncé assorti._

_Angelo se surprend à admirer la musculature discrète sous le tissu alors qu'il ôte son manteau gris. _

_Andrea progresse dans son appartement, invitant d'un regard son invité forcé à le suivre. _

_Il découvre d'abord le salon. L'architecte lui indique d'un geste que la pièce fermée à leur gauche est son bureau. Puis viennent la cuisine et la salle à manger, la salle de bains et les toilettes. _

_A l'extrémité de l'appartement opposée au hall, deux portes: l'une mène à la chambre d'Andrea, l'autre à celle d'un invité. En l'occurrence, Angelo. _

_Qui découvre une vaste chambre en demi-cercle. Un grand lit double fait face aux fenêtres donnant sur la rue, tandis que le mur de façade soutient plusieurs placards et une bibliothèque. Cette pièce est la seule qui soit plus colorée: bien que les murs soient blancs, les draps sont framboise, et les meubles, en bois rougeoyant._

_Andrea sourit, affable, lorsqu'il lui présente fièrement cette pièce qu'il occupera momentanément. _

_Son sourire disparaît quand, dans la poche de son pantalon, son portable se met à vibrer._

_Il jure dans sa langue natale lorsqu'il identifie l'appelant. Il fait signe à Angelo de se taire et, pour faire bonne mesure, s'éloigne, retournant vers son bureau._

_Il parle en Suédois, à toute vitesse. Angelo n'essaie même plus de comprendre._

_Son regard se perd dans l'appartement, s'égare sur les meubles. Le canapé de cuir blanc est ovale, particulier. Angelo se demande s'il osera s'asseoir dedans un jour. Il aurait trop peur de bouleverser l'ordre parfait qui règne dans cet appartement d'apparence austère, mais avec du caractère –celui d'Andrea. _

_La conversation téléphonique prend fin. Andrea a l'air sincèrement contrarié lorsqu'il revient vers l'Italien. Italien qui en aurait presque oublié qu'il est censé en vouloir à mort au Suédois et qui lui aurait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_L'architecte n'attend pas la question._

_-Je vais devoir travailler un peu plus que prévu aujourd'hui. Quelques modifications à apporter à un plan… Ce qui veut dire que je vais m'enfermer au minium trois heures dans mon bureau, et… Qu'il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de ne pas devenir fou à tourner en rond dans cet appartement._

_Angelo lance, sans réfléchir:_

_-Tu m'enlèves et t'es pas foutu de t'occuper de moi?_

_Puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, sous le froncement de sourcils amusé de son vis-à-vis._

_-Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir… _

_Les yeux d'Angelo se parent à la fois de crainte et de choc. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, Andrea complète:_

_-J'avais prévu de t'emmener manger à l'extérieur, ce soir. Et tu verras, Stockholm est une très belle ville, de jour comme de nuit. _

_-… Ah… Si tu permets, je vais aller m'y perdre quelques heures. Ca me fera du bien de m'oxygéner. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelques curiosités touristiques à aller voir._

_-Excellente idée… Si tu es vraiment trop perdu, appelle-moi. _

_Andrea lui sourit, puis fait volte-face et claque la porte de son bureau, tandis qu'Angelo attrape son manteau et quitte l'appartement._

_oOo_

_Après un tour relativement long et agréable dans la vieille ville, Angelo retrouve l'appartement de l'architecte. _

_Ce dernier a quitté son bureau. Il est à la cuisine, occupé à rincer une tasse qui a contenu son indispensable café._

_-Tu veux essayer la gastronomie scandinave? demande soudainement Andrea. _

_Angelo est un peu déstabilisé par la question._

_-Heu… Je suppose que c'est une expérience immanquable. _

_-Exact.. Surtout là où je t'emmène. Puisque tu es prêt, ce n'est pas la peine d'enlever ton manteau. Nous y allons._

_Andrea enfile son trench-coat, et ils sortent._

_Ce n'est qu'au cours du repas qu'Angelo, complètement séduit par la cuisine traditionnelle mais moderne servie au restaurant Gastrologik, perd réellement sa mauvaise humeur et commence à apprécier ce petit voyage inattendu._

_Il se sent bien. C'est étrange. Le matin même, cet imprévu l'a révolté, mis dans une colère presque noire, simplement en chamboulant le programme initial. Après avoir partagé un repas goûteux, surprenant et bio en bonne compagnie, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les surprises que lui réservent la vie sont tout aussi passionnantes et que ça vaut la peine d'en profiter, de s'écarter du droit chemin, des responsabilités, de temps en temps. _

_Si tout s'était passé comme prévu…_

_Il serait actuellement en train de bosser, après avoir passé la journée avec Shina –il ne sait d'ailleurs pas dans quel état il l'aurait retrouvée vu la tristesse que lui a causé son départ. Il se serait marié et aurait divorcé, ramenant en France des remords et une culpabilité évidentes. Au lieu de ça, il a découvert une nouvelle ville, de nouvelles saveurs et quelques idées pour le restaurant. Privilégier les aliments bio, par exemple, chose qui l'a toujours séduit mais qu'il est seulement maintenant décidé à mettre réellement en pratique. La seule ombre au tableau est peut-être la gêne qu'il ressent encore lorsqu'il repense à leurs… ébats? de la veille, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. _

_Il n'est pas totalement détendu, mais ces trois jours loin de Paris vont lui changer les idées, c'est indéniable. Andrea a peut-être une bonne influence sur lui, finalement… Mais il ne l'avouera pas, il ne faut pas exagérer._

_oOo_

_Samedi 22 mars 2014._

_-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à 6h30 un samedi matin? grogne Angelo après avoir piqué du nez dans sa tasse de café et après avoir été affectueusement secoué par un architecte toujours aussi enthousiaste._

_-Parce que tu es bien placé pour savoir que le samedi n'est pas un jour de repos pour tout le monde. sourit-il innocemment. Il se trouve que certains de mes collaborateurs n'ont de temps à me consacrer que le samedi… Notamment une université qui nécessite une modernisation et une restauration. Si je veux pouvoir travailler tranquillement, il est indispensable que les lieux soient vides d'étudiants… Mais le dimanche, c'est ma journée, il ne faut pas exagérer, alors le samedi, c'est la meilleure solution. Nous sommes attendus à 8 heures tapantes. _

_-Et tu annonces ça à un zombie avec le sourire…_

_Andrea rit, un son cristallin, enchanteur, agréable. A l'image du Nordique._

_Angelo chasse cette pensée et vide sa tasse de café._

_-Bon… Je vais me préparer._

_Andrea acquiesce. Lui est déjà prêt. Ses cheveux sont noués en une basse queue de cheval, et il est vêtu d'un gilet à tirette noir, sur un pantalon assorti et une chemise bleu clair._

_Il termine sa tasse de thé sur le temps que met Angelo à revenir de la chambre d'ami._

_oOo_

_Les matins de début de printemps dans le nord de l'Europe ne sont pas de la blague. Angelo le savait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir si froid. Il claque presque des dents lorsqu'il arrive, à la suite d'Andrea, sur le site de la fameuse école mentionnée par son hôte. _

_Angelo ne peut s'empêcher d'approuver mentalement les dires de l'architecte : une modernisation serait la bienvenue, l'université ressemblant étrangement à une ancienne caserne militaire austère. Le jardin dans lequel ils pénètrent est géométrique, à la française, entretenu à la perfection. _

_Andrea s'arrête au milieu de l'espace vert. Ses mains pâles se frottent l'une contre l'autre en un vain espoir de les réchauffer. Lui aussi a froid. _

_Un homme arrive soudain vers eux, blond, grand, souriant. Il salue Andrea en suédois, et l'architecte lui retourne la formalité en présentant Angelo –qui ne capte que son prénom dans la conversation. _

_Bientôt, sur l'invitation de l'inconnu probablement, ils marchent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. _

_Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur. Andrea ouvre sa veste finement matelassée, tout de suite plus à l'aise. _

_S'en suit une conversation à laquelle Angelo ne comprend rien. Alors il décide d'admirer l'architecture du bâtiment, qu'ils parcourent pendant un bon moment. _

_Ils arrivent enfin dans un bureau classique –celui de l'homme, probablement, qui s'avère se nommer Siegfried Dubhe. _

_Sur un bureau de bois clair particulièrement ordonné, Andrea étale des plans, des notes et des croquis sortis d'un attaché-case. Siegfried contemple, admiratif, l'œuvre de l'architecte qui laisse déjà envisager de magnifiques résultats pour l'université après son relooking. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'applique à expliquer ses projets, donner des précisions techniques et écouter les remarques et attentes de Dubhe. _

_Quant à Angelo, il découvre une nouvelle facette de son "gêolier". Toute trace d'ironie ou de manipulation l'a quitté. Il est en ce moment sérieux, professionnel, attentif. Un gentleman. Loin du "salopard d'égoïste" qui a mérité les insultes de l'Italien un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. _

_Il y a également un éclat différent dans les prunelles du Suédois lorsqu'il parle. Bien qu'Angelo ne le comprenne pas, il peut aisément imaginer le contenu de la conversation. Et les deux lacs de glace que sont les iris d'Andrea reflètent la passion que nourrit l'architecte pour son métier. _

_C'est désormais certain; il y a plus qu'un être calculateur sous le visage d'ange. _

_Angelo se surprend à sourire en contemplant les traits illuminés de son hôte._

_oOo_

_L'entrevue prend fin. Siegfried les accompagne dans le couloir. _

_Andrea s'arrête après quelques pas, les yeux attardés sur une porte ouverte à côté d'une plaque de métal accrochée au mur._

_Il sourit et annonce:_

_-Angelo, tu m'excuses un moment? Je vais saluer quelqu'un. _

_Il n'attend pas de réponse. Angelo se retrouve seul avec Siegfried, rapidement mis au parfum dans sa langue natale._

_Le silence s'installe après le départ d'Andrea. Finalement, le blond prend la parole dans un anglais parfait._

_-C'est l'un de ses anciens professeurs qu'il est allé voir._

_-Ancien… Oh… Vous voulez dire que cette école était la sienne? A Andrea, je veux dire._

_-Tout à fait. Et il est désormais la fierté de notre établissement. Sa notoriété européenne n'est pas usurpée, croyez-moi._

_-Il est si doué que ça?_

_-Avez-vous vu l'une de ses œuvres? C'est un expert. Il a une vision claire de ce qu'il désire créer, et elle séduit généralement ses clients par son originalité… Il est audacieux, doué… Et maladivement perfectionniste et persévérant. Ce qu'il veut avoir comme résultat, il l'obtient toujours, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendra._

_-Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître… _

_-Je crois comprendre que ce n'est pas votre cas, ce qui est étrange pour un assistant… J'ai également donné cours à Andrea lorsqu'il étudiait encore ici, je sais de quoi je parle. Nous faisons appel à lui pour notre établissement parce que nous le connaissons bien, en effet. Même s'il paraît désinvolte et superficiel, parfois, il est tout à fait capable d'être sincère et sérieux dans ses entreprises. _

_Cette conversation laisse une drôle d'impression à Angelo. Il ne sait pas s'il doit appliquer ces traits de caractère à autre chose qu'à la vie professionnelle d'Andrea. _

_Ce dernier coupe court aux interrogations de l'Italien. Il revient parmi eux, un sourire aux lèvres, et entraîne Angelo vers l'extérieur avec quelques dernières salutations adressées à Siegfried._

_oOo_

_Le gobelet de carton lui brûle les doigts. Le breuvage chaud et doux le réchauffe de l'intérieur. _

_Après l'expédition à l'école d'architecture, Andrea l'a emmené dans divers quartiers de Stockholm, à pied, en métro, à la découverte d'une toute autre ville que celle découverte par Angelo la veille. _

_Ils se sont arrêtés pour acheter un café à emporter, avant qu'Angelo ne gèle sur place. _

_Désormais bien loin du centre et de la vieille ville, ils sont assis sur un banc et dégustent leur boisson. _

_Angelo observe les alentours, désireux de graver chaque panorama dans sa mémoire. Son regard s'arrête sur un building, plus haut que les autres. En verre, avec une étrange forme de parallélogramme._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâtiment? demande Angelo, perplexe._

_-Un hôtel… répond calmement Andrea. Quelques bureaux, salles de conférence… Rien d'extraordinaire._

_-Le bâtiment est atypique. remarque l'Italien._

_-C'est vrai. acquiesce Andrea. Les proprios ont eu une sacrée lubie en voulant un truc comme ça, et ils ont eu de la chance de trouver un architecte qui a tout de suite adhéré au projet…_

_-…Attends. C'est toi, cet architecte? _

_-Oui, monsieur. confirma Andrea en riant. J'aimais beaucoup le concept du bâtiment en verre coloré… _

_-C'est très beau, en effet. approuva Angelo, admiratif._

_C'était presque une merveille architecturale, même, mais autant ne pas grossir encore un peu l'orgueil de l'architecte. _

_-Je comprends mieux ce que disait Siegfried, ce matin… marmonna Angelo._

_-Oh, vous avez parlé? _

_-Un peu. Il t'a encensé, principalement. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé? _

_Angelo a un sourire sardonique._

_-Il exagère peut-être!_

_Andrea sourit, amusé, et s'apprête à répliquer, mais Angelo ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter:_

_-Mais tu es un excellent architecte, il n'a pas menti._

_Le sourire du Nordique s'agrandit. _

_Ils échangent un regard. Pendant un moment qui s'éternise. Andrea sourit. Son sourire semble réchauffer Angelo au moins tout aussi efficacement que le café. Il se sent sombrer dans deux lacs de givre qui sont pourtant bien plus chaleureux qu'il n'y paraît au prime abord. _

_-…Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas censé avoir une journée chargée aujourd'hui? _

_-…C'est possible que j'ai dit ça, en effet. répliqua Andrea. J'ai deux chantiers à aller superviser. L'un d'eux se trouve tout près d'ici… Nous y allons dès que nous avons fini notre café, on mangera quelque chose en route puis nous irons voir le deuxième… Ensuite nous repasserons chez moi… Puis nous partirons pour l'aéroport et nous nous ferons des adieux déchirants avant que tu ne repartes pour la France, et moi, pour l'Espagne._

_oOo_

_Le temps semble suspendu autour d'eux. C'est l'avion d'Angelo qui partira bien avant celui d'Andrea._

_Ils se tiennent devant la porte d'embarquement qui ramènera le cuisinier en France. La plupart des passagers ont déjà embarqué, mais eux étaient un peu à la bourre. _

_Angelo est gêné. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne va pas remercier Andrea, puisque le séjour à Stockholm était censé être le paiement pour la chambre d'hôtel de Copenhague. Remercier quelqu'un de vous avoir pris de l'argent, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici, est absurde. _

_Angelo risque un œil du côté des hôtesses, non loin d'eux, entre lui et l'avion qui le ramènera chez lui, dans sa vie, dans son quotidien, bien loin de Stockholm, de ses chantiers et de toute cette bizarrerie qui règne sur sa vie depuis deux jours. _

_Il soupire. Ses doigts s'égarent dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Ses yeux reviennent sur l'homme plus petit qui lui fait face._

_Il se sent un peu… Triste. Aussi insensé que cela puisse être. _

_Il ne devrait pas._

_Ca ne rime à rien d'être triste alors qu'il s'est fait emmener de force à Stockholm. Et il est inconcevable qu'il ait contracté le syndrome du même nom._

_Il prend son courage à deux mains et se lance:_

_-C'était bien agréable, ce séjour, finalement. Je… C'était un imprévu enrichissant._

_-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. assure Andrea. _

_Angelo lui rend son sourire. _

_Il tend la main. Le Suédois s'en saisit et la serre chaleureusement. _

_Et Angelo ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi son visage semble plus proche, soudainement. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les lèvres d'Andrea se sont posées sur les siennes. Il ne comprend que trop tard que, automatiquement, il a entrouvert la bouche pour approfondir un baiser qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter. _

_Andrea le rompt avant d'être repoussé. Il a déjà expérimenté les réflexes tardifs de l'Italien et n'est pas vraiment désireux de recommencer._

_Son sourire n'a pas quitté le beau visage pâle. Il fait quelques pas à reculons, l'air discrètement victorieux, adresse un signe de la main à Angelo et se retourne enfin, disparaissant dans le dédale de l'aéroport. _

_Tandis qu'Angelo, quant à lui, peine à retrouver la faculté de réflexion. Et à se souvenir de respirer. Et à se retenir de se frapper avant de courir aux trousses de l'architecte pour lui en coller une._

_Il choisit d'agir comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il fait lentement volte-face et s'arme d'un sourire particulièrement faux pour tendre son billet à une hôtesse et se diriger vers l'avion. _

_Se calmer. Il faut qu'il se calme. _

_Il se répète ces injonctions sans relâche, incertain de ne pas réagir violemment après coup. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans l'avion, assis côté hublot. Ses voisins sont un couple suédois accompagné de leur charmante petite fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans. Adorable. _

_Angelo n'y prête aucune attention et préfère proférer des insultes et des malédictions jusqu'aux cinq futures générations de Riddaren que la terre portera, ou pas. _

_Ce… Ce petit crétin a osé. _

_Deux fois._

_Deux fois, Andrea et Angelo ont sympathisé, et deux fois ça a terminé de façon plus qu'amicale. _

_La première fois, c'était "un peu" de la faute d'Angelo, il plaide coupable. Mais la deuxième fois…? Elle n'était pas nécessaire! Rien ne l'a laissé prévoir! Pourquoi Andrea a-t-il…? A quoi cela lui a-t-il servi? Angelo ne comprend pas ce que ce baiser a apporté à l'architecte, sinon une jubilation malsaine d'avoir ridiculisé l'Italien en public en renseignant faussement monsieur et madame Lambda sur la nature de leur relation. _

_Voilà, c'est ça. _

_Il s'est senti humilié lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'Angelo le prenait pour une fille, et il a voulu l'humilier à son tour._

_Une vengeance. Mais il l'avait eue, non? Le voyage à Stockholm…? Ca avait été ça, non? _

_Angelo ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'Andrea. Il refuse de comprendre. _

_Et dire qu'Angelo s'est senti triste de partir! Et dire que pendant un moment, il a espéré prolonger son séjour, qu'Andrea lui annonce qu'il a échangé son billet ou il ne sait quelle autre facétie… Et dire qu'il a hésité à lui dire de venir le voir, un jour, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau de passage à Paris…_

_Quel con. Il s'est laissé avoir par le numéro de charme d'Andrea, de ses chantiers, de ses connaissances gastronomiques et de ses connaissances tout court, de sa superbe ville, de ses œuvres d'art et de toutes ces choses dont ils ont discuté qui lui ont fait croire qu'ils pouvaient être _amis.

_Quoi qu'il ait pu penser, ce voyage a finalement été un échec sur toute la ligne, puisqu'au-delà des bons souvenirs, il n'en reviendra qu'avec des interrogations, des soucis et une humeur noire. _

oOo

Samedi 22 mars 2014.

La valise d'Angelo est recrachée des profondeurs de l'aéroport.

Il fulmine encore. Même après plusieurs heures de trajet et d'attente.

Il a retrouvé le plancher des vaches, et la France.

Hé bien, c'est une bonne chose.

Il attrape sa valise et la dépose par terre avec violence.

Ses pas sont rapides, il semble prêt à en découdre. Et il l'est.

Il aperçoit Kanon et Radamanthe et les rejoint. Il les salue cordialement, répond laconiquement à leurs questions, ignore les sous-entendus graveleux de Kanon et embarque avec eux dans la voiture du blond, qui ne tarde pas à le déposer en face de son immeuble.

Sa mauvaise humeur le quitte instantanément lorsqu'il aperçoit, sur le pas de la porte, une jeune femme visiblement aux aguets, à la longue chevelure émeraude.

Lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, son visage se fend d'un sourire, elle court vers lui et lui tombe dans les bras.

A cet instant précis, il décide que tout cela importe peu.

Il décide d'envoyer Stockholm, Andrea Riddaren et son comportement bizarre aux oubliettes et de reprendre sa vie là où il l'a laissée en partant.

Il va refermer la parenthèse.

Il a été idiot de croire qu'une autre vie lui conviendrait mieux que la sienne.

Sa vie, il la tient entre ses bras, et il est hors de question qu'il s'en éloigne à nouveau ou qu'il la laisse filer.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre!

Traduction:

Buongiorno : bonjour (italien)

Quelques explications annexes...

Le restaurant est confié à Dante et à Charon, qui sont les "seconds" d'Angelo, pour la seule raison que je n'ai trouvé qu'eux comme personnages italiens...

Le restaurant _Gastrologik_ est un restaurant réel vers lequel le site visitstockholm . com m'a gentiment dirigée lors de mes recherches. Il s'agit d'un établissement assez atypique et chic (étoile par le Guide Michelin depuis 2013) qui sert de la cuisine traditionnelle suédoise/scandinave de façon moderne: naturelle, bio et originale. Il n'y a pas de menu fixe (tout dépend des producteurs avec qui Gastrologik est associé), c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu décrire leur dîner.

La Kungliga Tekniska Högskolan est une vraie université d'art et de sciences de Stockholm.

Le bâtiment évoqué et admiré par Angelo, la pseudo création d'Andrea, est en fait la Victoria Tower, oeuvre de Gert Wingardh et Karolina Keyzer. Elle a été construite entre 2009 et 2011, ce qui coïncide avec les débuts d'Andrea dans le monde de l'architecture.

! Je répertorierai tous les lieux évoqués sur mon blog, un jour, et je donnerai toutes les informations dont je dispose à leur sujet !

Le syndrome de Stockholm désigne le phénomène lors duquel une personne enlevée développe une affection pour son ravisseur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne rate jamais l'occasion de faire un jeu de mots pourri quand j'en ai l'occasion...

Je posterai sous peu la liste des vêtements portés par les personnages jusqu'à maintenant sur mes blogs (wordpress et skyrock) et, comme toujours, toutes les infos seront relayées via mon twitter (at NinielKirkland).

Merci de votre lecture, de votre patience et à bientôt :D


End file.
